Holy Matrimony!
by KaitlynBelle
Summary: During Christmas dinner, Ginny suddenly announced, 'Mum, Dad...everyone...I..I'm getting married,' and as if for proof, she stuck out her left hand where a huge diamond glittered on her ring finger. DG, Post Hogwarts.
1. Christmas Dinner and Announcements

A/N: This is the updated version of the first chapter...expect slightly different chapter two soon and a brand new chapter three is still in progress but I will get it out...someday, lol. Thanks for the support, guys, you all rock!

Disclaimer: Yes, the usual disclaimer is supported by all my fics, of course. I own nothing, JKR owns all the characters, places, past events, and anything else from the HP books...I'm just writing a cute little fluff...

HOLY MATRIMONY!

Chapter One

Christmas Dinner and Announcements

Twenty-four year old Ginny Weasley drummed her perfectly manicured fingers on her mother's white lace tablecloth. It was Christmas Eve and the entire Weasley clan gathered at the Burrow for Christmas dinner.

The magically extended dining table had been accommodated to fit the overlarge family and their many offspring and relations. It seemed as though the whole world had been showing up at their doorstep, but it had finally been cut down to just family, which had not made much of a difference, now that you think about it.

There was Arthur Weasley, head of the household, and now Britain's new Minister of Magic.

Then there was his oldest son, Bill, and his wife, the French, Fleur Delacour, who were there with their three children: Natalia, Anthony, and Marc.

Charlie, the second oldest, who had ended up marrying Nymphadora Tonks, had three boys: Aaron, Brevan, and Travis.

Percy had predictably married Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw who had helped loosen him up a bit, and now had three kids, as well: Todd, Christopher, and Hallie.

Fred and George had married their girlfriends from Hogwarts, as well: Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. They had, humorously enough, their own set of twins. Both sets of identical girls: Tori and Taylor, who were Fred and Angelina's, and Annie and Elizabeth were George and Alicia's children.

Ron had dated and married Lavender Brown a few years after graduating, though it was obvious that Luna Lovegood had always been in love with him. Unfortunately, Luna had died in the war; Avada Kedavra'd by Voldemort himself after she refused to give him the whereabouts of the Order's Headquarters. Ron and Lavender were very happy, though, and had two kids: Mikaylah and Blake.

Harry and Hermione had dated heavily through their last couple of years at Hogwarts and had gotten married a few months after Ron and Lavender. They had one very adorable daughter, Alexa.

Oh, and don't forget about Molly Weasley, now a grandmother to sixteen grandchildren. She was now scurrying from the kitchen to the table, serving her family, keeping the younger ones away from the hot stove, and trying to check up on her pumpkin pie, which was still in the oven.

Ginny was nervous, which was why she was drumming her fingers instead of enjoying her warm and delicious holiday dinner.

'_You can do this'_, she thought, trying gather enough courage to carry out what she knew she had to do. _They won't think you're too young; you're twenty-four, for goodness sakes!'_ Confronting her family was not an easy task, and she was trying to psyche herself up to do it.

Being as there were thirty-four people at dinner, there had been sixteen seats placed on each side of the wooden dinning table, plus one at each end to accommodate everyone. The hard-backed chair next to Ginny was empty, and she found herself desperately wishing for the person who would come and fill it.

'_Where is he?'_ she asked herself. _'He just has to be here, he promised. Besides, he knows how important this is to me.'_

Deciding there was not going to be another right moment; Ginny slowly pushed back her chair and stood up. No one seemed to notice, and she didn't blame them. She could hardly hear herself, let alone anyone else in this chaotic dinner atmosphere. Ginny picked up her glass stemware, which held the clear, sparkling, expensive champagne, which the Weasley adults had grown accustomed to drinking the past few holiday seasons, and gently tapped it with her fork.

This managed to get a few people's attention, so she continued, clearing her throat and then said, "I have an announcement to make."

Her mother had just entered the dinning room once again and, upon hearing how serious Ginny sounded, she quieted the four little girls that were grabbing onto her robes.

Once the whole room was completely silent, Ginny's heart began to beat faster and perspiration started to bead on her forehead. "Uh . . ." she started slowly, not knowing how exactly to break the news. "Mummy, Daddy . . . everyone . . . I-I'm getting married," she finally stammered out. And, as if for proof, she held out her left hand where a huge diamond glittered in the dim candlelight.

There was complete silence and Ginny thought that time had frozen before a buzz started in the room, which led to everyone talking at the same time, causing an incoherent rumble of yells and shouts and exclamations.

"Quiet!" came a shout louder than the rest. Ginny looked in the direction of her father. "Quiet everybody! Let's take this one at a time," said Arthur. "Now, Ginny, that's wonderful!" he said.

Her mother enveloped her in an overbearing hug until she thought she was going to suffocate. "Mum . . . Mum, I can't . . . breathe!"

Molly stepped back and Ginny saw tears in her eyes. "Oh, honey! I'm so happy for you. With everyone else already married with kids, we were all starting to wonder about you."

Then her brothers and their wives and Harry and Hermione congratulated her while the children, who had no clue what was going on, wandered off to different parts of the house in small groups, up no good, that is for sure.

"Ooh, when's the wedding, Gin?" asked Angelina.

"Can we help plan it?" asked Alicia.

"Do you want it inside or outside?" asked Lavender.

"We have got to go shopping for the dresses together!" exclaimed Penelope.

Ginny was overwhelmed by all the questions and her giggling sisters-in-law until Ron inquired the most serious question of all, which shut everyone else up.

"Who's the lucky guy marrying my baby sister?" he asked.

Ginny gaped at him. "Ron, you _do_ know that I've been dating the same man for eight years, don't you?"

Ron groaned, "No, Gin! You cannot marry that overgrown bastard! I was hoping you'd found someone else!"

"Ron! Watch your mouth! The kids are in here!" scolded Lavender.

Ginny glared at her youngest brother. "Well, I'm sorry you don't approve of him, Ron. But I'm not going to dump him just to make you happy!"

Ron shook his head and sat down again. "Why, Gin? Why? There are so many other guys out there that would love to marry you, and you pick that no good, lying, little son of a--" he was cut off by a slap on his arm from his wife.

"I love him, Ron! That is why! We are IN LOVE! Can't you understand that? Moreover, we have had this argument a thousand times. I figured you would finally be happy for me. Can we not fight, just this once? It's Christmas, after all."

Her brother sighed and looked up at her. "Okay, Gin. I will not fight with you. But just so you know, I still do not approve of him or this wedding."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about it later. By the way, when he shows up, will you please at least try to act somewhat _civil_ towards him?"

"Oh yes, dear. Where _is_ he? Shouldn't he have been here an hour ago?" asked Molly.

Harry was the one who answered. "There was some unexpected . . . business that came up at the office, Molly. He should he here soon."

"I still can't believe you're marrying him," mumbled Ron. "I mean, he's--"

"DRACO!" exclaimed Ginny as the blonde-haired person walked into the room.

Draco Malfoy – twenty-five, blonde-haired, gray-eyed, six-foot, and well built – had just entered The Burrow. Seeing how everyone was silently staring at him, he stood next to his girlfriend, and now fiancée, and whispered in her ear. "If your brother's glare means anything, I'm assuming you told them?"

"Ron's always glaring at you, but yes, I did tell them," Ginny whispered back.

"Well," said Molly, breaking the awkward pause that followed. "It's Christmas dinner, why don't we sit down before all the food gets cold?" She grabbed Draco by the sleeve in a motherly way and led him to the chair next to Ginny.

Five minutes later, everything was back to normal pandemonium. Bill, Charlie, and Harry were all deep in discussion about Quidditch, one that Ron would have usually taken part in if he hadn't been busy giving Draco the evil eye. Percy, Arthur, and Hermione were talking about the situation with the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry. Fleur and Penelope were trading shopping secrets of Paris. Lavender, Angelina, and Alicia were discussing the hassles of being a mother. Molly was still running back and forth while trying to juggle dinner, dessert, and the kids. Draco and Ginny were quietly talking about their day and how the family had taken the news.

"I should've been here, I know it couldn't have been easy telling them by yourself, but--" started Draco.

"Something came up, I know," finished Ginny. "Harry told us."

After dinner, everyone gathered in smaller groups throughout the house. Draco and Ginny were sitting on an old, worn, but comfortable loveseat in front of the fireplace. Ron still hadn't given up glaring at Draco, and was sitting ten yards away.

Suddenly, a high-pitched squeal, followed by a rush of jet-black hair jumped into Ginny's lap.

"Auntie Gin-gin! Auntie Gin-gin!" shouted the little girl happily.

Ginny smiled and stroked the girl's hair. "Yes, Lexi?" she asked.

"Pwesents! Pwesents! When we open pwesents?" she asked excitedly.

Harry and Hermione's daughter, Alexa, or better known as Lexi, was the spitting image of Harry. She had the black hair (though it was a little bushy) and the emerald green eyes. However, many of her traits came from Hermione. She was exceptionally smart, for one. However, her nose for mischief came from Harry. After all, she was only three.

"Lexi, honey, you have to wait till the morning before you can start ripping through those gifts," Ginny explained sweetly.

Draco watched the whole scene in silence. _'Ginny would make a good mother,'_ he found himself thinking. Maybe someday that would be _their_ daughter. He shook his head, as if to rid his mind of such thoughts. He had to marry her before thinking about children. Besides, what kind of father would he be, anyway?

Lexi stuck out her full, pink bottom lip in a pout. "Bud I wan pwesents _now_!" she protested.

Ginny laughed. "Lexi, I bet your parents are already spoiling you rotten. You always get what you want, don't you?"

"My mummy and daddy get me ev-ewy-think!" she exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Not this time, Lex," came a voice from behind Ginny.

"Mummy!" shouted Lexi, immediately holding out her hands, wanting to get picked up. Hermione obeyed and lifted the young girl in her arms.

As she smoothed out her dark hair, Hermione said, "First, you have to go to bed, Lexi. Oh, and don't forget to leave out cookies and milk for Santa or there won't _be_ any presents to open tomorrow morning."

"Ooh, cookies!" yelled Lexi. "I wan some! Sanda gots to get me some pwesents!"

Hermione giggled. "All right, let's go get some from Grandma Molly. I suppose you can take a few for yourself," she told Lexi. "I'll talk to you later, Gin," she added in the young couple's direction. "Congratulations on the engagement, by the way. That is a large diamond, Draco. I'm sure you're going to spoil her in no time if you keep buying her things like that."

Ginny smiled as she looked down at her ring. "Funny, that's the same thing I said about Lexi."

Hermione then carried Lexi to the kitchen, where her shouts could still be heard, "Gwanma Mowy! Gwanma Mowy! I wan cookies!"

Ginny laughed again. "You're really good with kids," commented Draco.

"Yeah, I guess I have to be. I've been babysitting everyone else's children for so long, it's like they've become partly mine," explained Ginny.

"So . . . you want a lot of kids, then?" asked Draco. They hadn't really talked about this before.

Ginny thought about it for a minute. "Hmm, I don't know. After all the ones I've dealt with and not to mention all the brothers I had to grow up with, I'm thinking maybe just two or three."

"That sounds nice. I would probably want more than one, myself. I mean, I grew up as an only child and . . . well, it was not that pleasant. However, of course, my home environment was not that great, either, but still. I'd want my child to have a brother or sister to keep him – or her - company," said Draco.

"Have you got any names picked out? I mean, I know it's still a good bit off in the distance . . . but I've always loved the name 'Anaïse' for a girl. It's an author's name and I've read it a few times before . . . besides, I think it's really pretty," explained Ginny.

"Is that what you want, a girl?" asked Draco.

Ginny snuggled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. "Yeah, I think so. But I wouldn't care, either way."

Draco draped his arm around her and brought her closer. They sat there, enjoying the warmth of the fire for another minute.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't this . . . isn't this unbelievable? Me and you . . . sitting here talking about children and having a family of our own someday?"

"Yeah, it is. I never would've thought it would happen, but I'm glad it did."

Ginny tilted her chin up to get a better look at her fiancé.

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Draco after she had been staring at him for a while.

Ginny shook her head. "It's just that . . . you've been so . . . different today."

"Different? What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't been picking on me or making any sarcastic remarks about the family or bugging Ron or Harry or Hermione . . . you know, the usual 'I'm-Draco-Malfoy-the-arrogant-bastard-and-I-have-a-gigantic-pole-stuck-up-my-ass' attitude," said Ginny.

Draco raised one eyebrow and looked down at her. "Don't you want me to be the nice soft guy that your family approves of?"

Ginny did not have to think about her answer, "Well . . . no. That's not who you are. I don't want you to change, Draco. That's not the guy I fell in love with."

Draco was surprised by her answer. He took one of her hands in his and placed the other hand under her chin. He lifted her face to his and muttered, "God, I love you," before crashing his lips upon hers.

Ginny sighed against his mouth and brought her hands together behind his neck. Her fingers got lost in his soft blonde locks, and she pulled him closer. Draco wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her onto his lap. He ran his hands up and down her back as the kiss deepened. Ginny pushed him back on the couch until she was on top of him, and they continued kissing, only stopping to get air every so often.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat loudly, but the sound was lost to the couple making out on the couch. "Ahem, ahem."

"I said, AHEM!"

The two broke apart, breathless, and looked up to see Ron and Harry standing in front of them.

"Take a cough drop, Weasley. It'll clear that throat of yours right up," said Draco with a smirk once he caught his breath.

Ginny, on the other hand, did not find this amusing. "Ron! You have been watching us all night! You are just going to have to get used to the fact that we are engaged . . . you know, as in getting married. I'm sure you and Lavender kiss all the time. What is your problem? Draco's been over for dozens of dinners in the past couple years and you've never been this bad about it before."

"You weren't marrying him before, Gin! Besides, I don't appreciate this sodding bastard sucking on my baby sister's face on my favorite sofa!" exclaimed Ron. He turned to Harry who was just grinning at the whole scene and asked, "Have you ever seen a sicker sight?"

Harry put his index finger to his chin and said thoughtfully, "Well, there was that one time when I found them in your mum's broom cupboard last year . . . ."

Ron's eyebrows went up past his hairline and his face contorted into one of pure disgust. "I did _not _need to know that."

"So, Weasley . . . since you're so protective of Ginny, are you planning to come on our honeymoon, too? Because if you think this is gross, just wait until our wedding night . . . ." Draco trailed off, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

Ron gaped at him, and Harry and Ginny stifled their laughter. "That was . . . _the_ most . . . revolting mental image I've _ever_ thought of," said Ron, and the other two could not help but chuckle.

"C'mon, Ron. Let's go before you think of anything else," said Harry, as he started to drag his best friend away.

Harry had gotten quite used to having Draco around since they both worked as undercover Aurors for the Ministry. Being partners, they had been forced to treat each other civilly, and Harry had not had much of a problem when he found out Draco and Ginny were dating.

Ron was a different story. He still hated Draco with a passion, probably more than ever, actually. However, some things never change, and no one had forced them to be nice. "I just don't want you two at each other's throats all the time," Ginny had said. "So most of the time's all right?" both Ron and Draco had replied.

The rest of the family had taken to Draco quite well after the initial shock. It turned out that Ginny had been secretly dating him since her sixth year at Hogwarts. Finally, when she was just about twenty-two, she had brought him to meet her mother and father, who almost had a heart attack. After calming them both down and giving them a month or two to let it sink in, they had not fully approved, but they had said it was okay for now. Molly had been more concerned about the secrecy than the fact that he was a Malfoy.

Ever since, Draco had visited The Burrow - not often, but on special occasions and holidays. The family had come to like him, or at least accept him. Now that they were getting married, they would have to deal with it, especially Ron.

No sooner had Harry dragged Ron away than Hermione had called everyone into the large and cozy living room.

She stood up in the middle of the room once everyone was settled in and the children hushed, and called for Harry and Lexi to come up with her.

"Well, after receiving Ginny's announcement at dinner this evening," she began; her left hand entwined with Harry's and her other hand in Lexi's grip. "I've decided this was the best time for our news, as well. All of you are such a big part of our family that we figured you had the right to know first." She glanced at Harry, who gave her a nod to encourage her to continue. "Molly, Arthur . . . looks like you're going to have another little one to treat like grandchild. I'm pregnant."

Ginny gasped, "Oh my gosh! Hermione, that's great news!" She rushed up to give her friend a bear hug. Soon everyone else was congratulating the three, as well.

"Lexi, you're getting a new baby brother or sister!" exclaimed Angelina, giving the girl a smile.

"Yeah, Lexi, now you won't be the littlest kid around here anymore!" said Aaron, who was already nine and one of the oldest.

Lexi gave everyone a toothy grin and shouted, "YAY!"

The adults laughed and the children ran off, deciding to play a game of hide-and-seek indoors.

"Looks like it's going to a very merry Christmas, indeed," said Arthur, taking in the lovely glow of the happy couples and laughing children.


	2. Pubs, Apartments, and The Ritz

A/N: Hi, I'm back! Thanks for the great reviews, guys. There will individual thank-yous at the end. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and keep on reviewing!!  
  
Oh, I know this chapter was supposed to have the Christmas morning stuff in it, but I've decided to just skip all that go right on to the actual wedding plans. Hope that's okay with everyone. If it doesn't seem right and you want me to add a transition chapter between this one and the last one, then I suppose I will, but I might not get around to it until the whole story's over.  
  
____________________________________  
  
~*HOLY MATRIMONY*~  
  
*Chapter Two*  
  
~Pubs, Apartments, and The Ritz~  
  
_____________________________________  
  
It had been a month since the fiasco at Christmas dinner at the Burrow. Molly had contacted Ginny not too long ago to ask about wedding.   
  
"When are you planning on having it, dear? A June wedding sounds awfully nice, if you want to be outside. But then there's the whole matter of the weather and things might get a little messy. Besides, isn't summer a bit farther down the road? Do you want to get married now? Or do you care to wait for several months? Maybe next Christmas? Yes, Christmas weddings are always lovely. I insisted upon getting married on Christmas when I was younger, but of course, things didn't turn out that way. Now, where do you want have it? I know the family can afford a lot more now than when you were in school, and with that paycheck of yours, plus Draco's half, I bet we could get the Dorechester in Hyde Park or even The Ritz in downtown London. Did you know they're run by a couple of wizards?"  
  
Yes, Ginny knew her mother could talk the fur off a feret, but this was ridiculous.  
  
"Mum! Please! We haven't given anything much thought. Draco just proposed on Christmas Eve and I little too emotional and caught up in it all to think about the details." Ginny had answered as calmly as she could.  
  
Molly had given her a stern look. "Honey, you'd better get thinking," she had said. "Otherwise, it'll sneak up on you and you'll be unprepared. Don't let it catch you off guard, Gin," she had warned.  
  
"All right, Mum, I won't," Ginny had agreed, although she had no clue what her mother was talking about. "I have to go; there's another patient I have to attend to."  
  
After Hogwarts, Ginny had gone to Medicina Mágica Academy, a two-year school for magical mediwitch training in Spain. Her family had worked very hard to put her through school for nine years and it had all paid off once Ginny had graduated from the Academy with honors and a diploma. She had taken an internship at St. Mungo's Hospital for the Magical Injuries and Maladies for a year before becoming a full-trained, professional mediwitch. Everyone knew that the medical field and the Dark Arts field (such as an Auror) made the most galleons in the wizarding world.  
  
When they got married, Ginny and Draco would a lot of money combined if you take into account each of their jobs and not to mention the Malfoy Family Fortune which Draco had inherited after his father had been put in Azkaban (for the second time). Draco had a rather large and expensive flat in wizarding London since he wanted to escape the haunting memories Malfoy Manor held. His mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy, still lived in the manor, though, and Draco had been planning to give it to her permanently and build another one for himself, Ginny, and their future family.  
  
It was already the end of January now, and Molly's nagging had finally gotten to Ginny. She was in her own apartment (a flat, similar to Draco's, though much smaller in a different part of London) after apparating back from the hospital when she decided to call everything to order and get the wedding plans underway.  
  
It was around five o'clock in the afternoon and after changing out of her work robes, she made herself a steaming, hot, mug of herbal green tea and sat down in front of her fireplace with a large bag of Floo Powder. She threw in a couple pinches, enough to turn the flames roaring emerald green, and shouted, "Candyland!"  
  
'Candyland' was the nickname for the Potter's mansion, as 'The Burrow' would be to the Weasley's home. Obviously, Lexi had picked out the name.  
  
Immediately, Ginny's fireplace gave her a clear view of the other side of the Potter's main fireplace. This was a new method of Floo that the wizarding world had come up with just a few years ago. It was much better than actually sticking your head in the flames and even better for the people on the receiving end since they weren't constantly having heart attacks from seeing familiar heads in their hearth.  
  
"Hermione? Harry? Lexi?" Ginny called. "JoAnn?" That was one of the Potter's maids, she mostly took care of the housekeeping since Hermione resented having house-elves do all the work.  
  
A few seconds later, Hermione could be seen bending down to see into her own fireplace. "Oh, Ginny! Hey, I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"Sorry about that, Herm. But Mum's been on my back about the engagement. Insistently picking on me to get things started, so that's exactly what I've decided to do," explained Ginny.  
  
Hermione instantly brightened and settled herself on the plush carpet in front of the mantle. "Great, Gin! Have you picked out a date?"  
  
The redhead shook her head. "Not yet; I was hoping to have Draco here so we could settle on something." She looked up at the Muggle clock on the wall. "He should be off work in about half an hour, then he goes to his flat to change and do whatever, which means he'll be here in forty-five minutes or so."  
  
Hermione looked impressed and raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you two have each other's schedule's down to the minute. And he comes to see you soon as he gets off?" she asked. "That's so sweet."  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a look. "Don't ever say Draco's sweet. He'd jinx you in under a second."  
  
"Well, isn't he sweet? I mean, doesn't he do nice things for you? Why else you stick around?" Hermione sounded confused. Ginny had never discussed her relationship with anyone, even after everyone found out about it.  
  
"Of course he does stuff for me, Herm. But it's...different than other guys. *He's* different than other guys. You can't compare him to anyone; I like him just the way he is. He has his own ways of doing things. It's not like you're going to catch Draco buying me flowers and candy for no reason. No, when he wants to make an impression, he goes all out. It probably doesn't make any sense to you, but you'd just have to be with him long enough to know what I mean."  
  
Hermione looked a dubious of Ginny's outlook on Draco's consideration but let it go without questioning. "Anyway, are you going to have a bachelorette party before the big day?" she asked, changing the subject and getting back on track. "I mean, it *is* going to be your last day being an unmarried woman, after all."  
  
"Hm, I forgot all about having a bachelorette party," said Ginny. "I suppose I *should* have one...but that means that Draco will have to have a bachelor party."  
  
"So? What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Hermione, it's Draco we're talking about. You know what goes on at those things and if you count in the fact that he's Draco Malfoy, one of the richest - not to mention most attractive - wizards in Britan, how do you think it's going to turn out? He's going to get totally smashed with a bunch of other guys and have *dozens* of witches at their beck and call. Probably naked, too!" argued Ginny.  
  
Hermione tilted her head to one side. "Oh, Gin. He's not going to do that," she said. But then she thought about it and said, "Okay, so maybe might, but I doubt it'll be *dozens* of women."  
  
"You're right; it'll most likely be *more*! Do you know how many young, beautiful, tall, sexy witches would die to strip for Draco Malfoy?" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Um, tons?"  
  
Ginny groaned. "I can see it now, it'll be on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Ten guys with a bachelor party as their excuse for a full-blown orgy!"  
  
Hermione lauged. "Don't you trust your fiancé more than that?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. But you haven't seen Draco when he's drunk. It's horrible. He doesn't have a clue as to what he's doing and he never remembers it when he wakes up," explained Ginny. "Besides," she added, throwing a knowing smile towards her friend. "*Your* husband will be there, too. Aren't you a little worried about that?"  
  
"No, not really. It's just a harmless bachelor party, Gin. And if they do do something terribly stupid, well, it's their own fault. We can have our fun, too, you know."  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione had talked Ginny into having a bachelor and bachelorette party. "Great! Now, who do you want to invite?" asked Hermione, as she took out a quill and a scrap of parchment.  
  
"Err, let's see. It'll be you, me, Angelina, Alicia, Penelope, Fleur, Tonks, Lavender, Lisa, Diana, Mia, and Serena. I think that's twelve, unless I forgot someone," said Ginny, ticking off each name on her fingers.   
  
Lisa Corner, (Michael Corner's little sister), Diana Steady, and Amelia van Roth (better known as Mia) were Ginny's close friends from Hogwarts. They were all in her graduating class and she had always spent time with them when she wasn't around her sister-in-laws. Serena Simms was an old friend of Ginny's. She had known her before she went to Hogwarts. Serena's family used to live close to The Burrow, but they moved when Ginny was ten and she hadn't attend the prestigous school of witchcraft and wizardry in Britian. But she had moved back when they were both seventeen, though she no longer lived with her parents. After contacting Ginny, she and Serena had rekindled their young friendship quickly and were now best friends.  
  
Hermione hurriedly scribbled the names down on her parchment. "Okay, what about the boys?"  
  
"I think Draco will probably want to take some of his friends, but here the obvious ones: him, Harry, Ron, Colin, Seamus, and Dean," said Ginny.  
  
Colin Creevey was also another one of Ginny's closest and best friends. They had shared a very small apartment after graduating Hogwarts (Medicina Mágica Academy wasn't a boarding school) before she had started making more money at St. Mungo's. Colin had also gone to the medical school with her, but had taken an easier course and received a lower degree. He worked part-time as a photographer for the Daily Prophet and numerous magazines, including Witch Weekly it's companion, Teen Witch Weekly. He also sold his pictures (which he had gotten extraordinary praise for) to some of the wizarding world's modern art galleries who were more than happy to hang up his work. Colin used his mediwizard skills on the Quidditch Pitch, working at any game in Europe.  
  
"We'll let the men be in charge of planning their own party," said Hermione. "Now, how about ours?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. You're good at organizing events, Herm, what do you think?"  
  
Hermione brightened instantly. "I know! I'll have everything set with the other girls. We can surprise you, Gin!"  
  
"Uh...okay, I guess. Just nothing too...mundane," Ginny reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll love it! And if it's anything too crazy...you'll know the idea didn't come from me."  
  
She was right about that. Since when would Hermione Granger-Potter plan an over-the-top bachelorette party?  
  
*  
  
The next day, Ginny Flooed Hermione to let her know that she and Draco had decided a date. The wedding was to be on Friday, March 22nd at The Ritz Hotel in Muggle London. Ginny had protested on having the ceremony at The Ritz simply because it was her mother's idea in the first place. She loved defying her mother for no other reason besides the fact that she wanted to prove that she could do things by herself.  
  
But Draco had talked her into it (more like kissed her until she gave in, which didn't take long). He said he wanted it to be the largest, most grand occasion the wizarding world ever heard of.   
  
"But why, Draco?" Ginny had asked. "Wouldn't you much rather have a small, little wedding in a church or maybe at The Burrow or the Manor? You have money, everyone knows it. You don't have to prove it with this."  
  
"I'm not trying to prove anything. Besides, do *you* want to have a small wedding?"   
  
Ginny had looked down and admitted, "Okay, so I've always wanted a big, fancy wedding. But can you blame me, after coming from the hand-me-downs that I've lived off of?"  
  
"Then it's settled. I want to make sure this is the wedding of your dreams."  
  
They had kissed after that (more like made out for a couple hours on the couch) and when Draco left, Ginny was positive this was what she wanted.  
  
*  
  
Harry Potter swung open the wooden door of The Leaky Cauldron and entered swiftly into the wizarding pub. Immediately, he spotted Tom, the bartender, serving two steaming mugs of a dark, amber liquid to a couple of men at the counter. Harry pulled off his cloak, no longer needing it's warmth from the chilly January wind due to the smoldering flames rustling in the fireplace behind the bar, and hung it on the coat rack.  
  
He then joined the two men, who seemed to in a heated arguement, at the bar.  
  
"Why, hello, Mr. Potter," greeted Tom. "Didn't see you come in. What can I get for you?"  
  
Harry nodded as a way of saying hi and said, "I'll just take something mild today, still have to go back to work, you know."  
  
"Yes, I understand. Can't say the same for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, though. They both are on their fourth glass of my butterbeer-vodka tonic," explained Tom. "Shame to see them head off to the Ministry in that state."  
  
Ron worked at the Department of Games and Sports but having this father as the Minister, he had pulled a few strings and was going to take up a new job as assistant coach of the Chudley Cannons, his absolute favorite team.  
  
"Tom's right, you know," said Harry, directing the comment towards Ron and Draco who were (unsurprisingly) still bickering.  
  
Ron spun around on his barstool, maybe a bit too fast, and clutched his head for a second. Then he shook it, as if to clear it, and looked at the man sitting beside him.  
  
" 'Arry! Wha' ar' you doin' 'ere?" asked Ron, in an obviously drunk state.  
  
Harry sighed. "Ron, Ron, Ron. You had to go get smashed during lunch break, didn't you? Especially since the three of us were meeting here to plan that thing for Draco."  
  
"Draco?" asked Ron, blinking rapidly. "Reminds me of tha' bastard who's marryin' 'Inny."  
  
The man in question now turned to face them, too. "Did I 'ear my name?"  
  
A goofy, drunk grin spread widely across Ron's face. " 'Ey, look! It *is* tha' bastard who's marryin' 'Inny!" And as if the alcohol had slowed his reaction, Ron's own words seem to hit him and the grin was suddenly replaced by a frown and a glare. He swung his arm with his hand balled into a fist, intending a punch at Draco, but being totally zonked, he missed horribly. "Arrogan' prick!"  
  
" 'Ey! Watch where you're throwin' your fist! Coulda hit me, tha' one," complained Draco as he tried to straighten his robes, but only managed to wrinkle them further.  
  
Harry sat amazed as his two friends (well, kinda) took long, messy swigs out of their foaming mugs. "Butterbeer and vodka?" he asked. "Tom, I know there's got to more in that junk than that. No way would Draco ever get drunk on butterbeer-vodka tonics. Now Ron, he's a different story. He could probably get drunk on straight butterbeer, if he had enough."  
  
Tom seemed hesistant to answer. "It's my top secret, special brew, Mr. Potter. I suppose there's a bit of ol' Ogden's Firewhisky in it."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and gave the bartender a stern look.   
  
"Okay, okay, and maybe I added a couple magic-brewed liquors, but that's it!" exclaimed Tom, holding both hands out in front of him, palms facing outwards, as if to defend himself.  
  
Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Magic-brewed liquors! Should have known. That's the strongest stuff in the wizarding world. A poor Muggle would be drunk in a couple sips."  
  
Ron grabbed his tumbler by the handle and thrusted it towards Harry, sloshing the contents all over both of their robes. "Ya gotta try this stuff! Works wonders!" said Ron, enthusiastically. Then he gestured his thumb back over his shoulder. "Still can't make tha' soddin' git bearable, though."  
  
Harry pushed away the drink and shook Ron by the shoulders. "You have to go back to work in half an hour! You're going to make a complete fool of yourself if you walk in like this!"  
  
Instant-Sobering Charms were prohibited a few years ago for the general public by Arthur Weasley, himself. The Ministry had decided that too many wizard's got drunk on a regular basis and evaporated their hangovers with magic in case they had an image to uphold. Now, if you drink, you pay the price. Meaning suffering through hangovers like Muggles. Only mediwitches/mediwizards or other medical staff were allowed to perform the charm without getting fined.  
  
"This is the *last* time I ever tell both Ron and Draco to meet me in a bar," muttered Harry as he pulled out his Muggle cell-phone. Hey, he was raised by Muggles and Hermione was a Muggle-born so they often had many practical muggle technologies. Some of them were quite useful and were becoming popular in the wizarding world, now that most of the muggle-haters were locked away in Azkaban and Minister Weasley had instated a few new laws.  
  
He called home on speedial and waited for someone to pick up. "Hermione?" he asked when he heard his wife's voice say hello.  
  
"Harry? Hi! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the Leaky Cauldron, on break. I was suppose to be planning..."  
  
"The bachelor's party! Yeah, how's it going?"  
  
"Uh, not too well. Actually, I was late coming in and when I got here, Ron and Draco...well, you know how they are. They're both totally and completely drunk and *still* fighting like twelve year olds!"  
  
"Oh, dear. Not again. I thought they would have learned their lesson after their *last* incident..."  
  
*Sigh* "Guess not. Can you get a hold of Lav and tell her to come get Ron? I'll take Draco back to Ginny's apartment since he obviously can't be left alone. She *is* off duty today, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, Gin's home, I was talking to her a little while ago."  
  
"Okay, looks like she'll be taking care of her deranged fiancé until he can figure out the difference between his mouth and his arse."  
  
*Giggling* "Sounds good to me. I guess I'll see you at home then?"  
  
"Yeah, be there around six. How's Lexi?"  
  
"Oh, she's great. She drew a picture that she wants to show you."  
  
"Tell her I can't wait to see it."  
  
"I will."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*  
  
Ginny Weasley had just stepped out of bathroom in nothing but a small, cream towel wrapped around her body that ended above her knees. This being her day off, she had decided to enjoy a long, warm, bath in her huge bathtub. She had always loved the tub, it was one of her favorite things about her apartment, because she loved taking bubblebaths, finding them oddly relaxing and calming. Seeing as her life is always so hectic, and she is always on the go due to her job, this is was a rare occasion.  
  
So after speaking with Hermione, Ginny had filled the tub with warm water and many aroma-therapeutic foams, soaps, and oils. She had lit the same kind of aromatherapy candles all around the tub, including ones such as a soft lavender scent. Soaking in that bubbly tub for an hour had really done the trick to ease away all the tension and stress of her days.  
  
She headed to her dresser, still wrapped in nothing but that small towel, and picked up her comb. Ginny started untangling her wet hair and was about to reach for the blow-dryer when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!" she exclaimed, putting down the comb and running her hand through her hair. She made her way to the front door, forgetting she was in her towel, and looked through the peephole to see a familiar face.  
  
"Harry!" she shouted as she swung the door wide open.  
  
The man on the other side raised his eyebrows and gulped. "Is this a bad time, Gin?"  
  
Ginny looked confused. "What are you..." she started, then realized she was naked. Pulling the towel more tightly around her, she cleared her throat and answered, "No, I just came out of the tub, as you can see. But you can still come in, Harry. It'll just take me a minute to put on some clo--"  
  
She was cut off as another voice pitched in, "Whas wrong wit' wha' ya got on now?"  
  
Harry had totally forgotten about Draco, who was slumped on his shoulder and had been swimming in and out of conciousness. Seems as though Ginny didn't see him either since she jumped back upon hearing the voice.  
  
"D-Draco?!" she yelled. "What the hell's going on?"  
  
"Yer answerin' the door clad in nothin' butta towel," Draco answered innocently.  
  
Harry glared at him. "I think she knows that Malfoy." He then turned to Ginny and explained, "Draco here got zonked with your dearest brother and I found them--surprisingly--arguing at the Cauldron."  
  
Ginny gaped, "What, again?"  
  
Harry nodded and supported Draco up and off his shoulder. "Here, we figured you could handle him this time." He pushed the other man towards Ginny, who was unaware of his actions and almost dropped him. Lucky for her, Draco managed to leech on to her bare shoulders and bury his head in the crook of her neck.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows yet again and said, "Well...I'll just leave you two alone now."  
  
Ginny shook her head and sighed. "Nothing worse than a drunk Draco," she muttered.  
  
"I'd feel sorry for you, but you *are* going to be his wife. Better get used to it, Gin."  
  
"Thanks, Harry," said Ginny, sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Harry left a minute later without even stepping into Ginny's apartment. He said he had to get back to work and that's when Ginny remembered that Draco must also have been on his lunch break. 'Oh well, he'll have to handle Dad tomorrow,' she thought, knowing her father would be furious with him for skipping. After all, he had missed three days within the last two weeks for the same reason.  
  
Draco had passed out again, but he was mumbling something which sounded oddly like, "You're so sof'..."  
  
Ginny had to grin as she managed to lay him down on the sofa (which was not an easy task for a girl, by the way). Then she quietly went down the hall to her bedroom and proceeded to enter her closet and pick out an outfit which she laid on her bedspread. She started humming when all of the sudden, a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist. She let out a small scream before she was turned around, face-to-face with...  
  
"Draco!"  
  
He swaggered on the spot and then shook his head, trying to clear his blurred visions. "Nex' thing ya kno', I'll be borrowin' Potter's glasses!" he muttered.  
  
Ginny had to hand it to, he managed to still make witty remarks and keep aware of his surroundings much better than average, drunk men.  
  
"You scared me!" she exclaimed. "I had left you on the sofa...you should have stayed there."  
  
"Maybe I don' wanna stay there," grumbled Draco. "I wanna be here, wit' you."  
  
Ginny was flattered, but he was still under the influence, so she didn't say anything. She wanted to just perform the Sobering-charm, but she was off duty, even her medical degree couldn't help her way out of the Ministry's eye, now.  
  
"Oh, Draco...why do you have to do this to yourself? I'm glad you weren't at a club, though. Boy, would that be a disaster." But she might as well have been talking to herself, since Draco was out like a light...again.   
  
She sighed. They had often broken up or had major arguments over Draco's drinking habits. He wasn't an alcoholic or anything, he just lost control when he was drunk. Waking up to one-night-stands and random flings was not a way of life that Ginny respected. But Draco really didn't know what he was doing, so they'd always end up back together again.   
  
'I can *not* afford to call off the wedding all due to *your* stupidity, Draco,' thought Ginny.   
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest were really helpful when it came to watching over him, especially when he was drinking. He had said he hated being babysat by everyone, but she knew it would cause a lot less problems that way. She fully trusted him...when he was concious.  
  
Draco stirred again and this time, there was a different look in his eyes, almost a glint of some emotion. Then, without warning, he pinned her by the arms and smashed his lips onto hers.  
  
At first, Ginny was surprised, and she tried to push him off her. But he resist and somehow managed to lay her back on the bed. He seemed to have calmed down now and looked strangely into her deep, brown eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" she rasped out.  
  
But he ignored her question. Instead he said, "You're so beautiful; I don't think I deserve you."  
  
Ginny gasped inaudibly. Was he crazy? The Draco Malfoy she knew was not the man that was on top of her. This one was too sensitive, so unsure and insecure of himself, the opposite of what the Malfoy family prided it self on being. But his drunken slurr was gone and Ginny knew he was being sincere, at the moment.  
  
"No, you're wrong," she whispered. "*I* don't deserve *you*," and she meant it. There was something strange going on with her husband-to-be. Ever since the Christmas dinner and the news of the engagement. Didn't he want to marry her, anymore? She didn't know, but you could bet she was going to find out...later. There was something else on her mind right now.  
  
Not being able to make any sense of the thoughts speeding through her mind, she went with her gut instinct...and kissed Draco. Her kiss was soft, sweet, gentle, and purely 'girly', something that Draco's last one lacked. 'I'll show him how it's done,' she thought, inwardly grinning. If he wanted to play Mr. Sensitive, she'd throw it right back at him.  
  
She felt Draco responding eagerly and deepened the kiss. Ginny could taste the strong mixture of alcohols he had drunk, but didn't mind so much because that unique, Draco taste was still there, underneath it all.  
  
They came up for air, but before Ginny could get a word in, Draco had already sought out her lips and was giving her the most passionate kiss she had ever received. Her mind was a blank. Pure bliss and happiness. 'Is this where I want to be for the rest of my life,' her subconcious mind thought. And before she knew what she was doing, her hand was feeling her wooden nightstand, gripping around the familiar feel of her wand, pointing it lazily above Draco's head, and whispering the words, 'parela calina'. Some part of her brain had made her perform the sobering-charm, though it was illegal and she knew why. 'He has to remember this. I can't let him forget.'  
  
Yet, she felt no difference in Draco. He didn't come to senses or stop what he was doing. On the contrary, he was kissing her even more passionately now. That's what Ginny loved the most about Draco's kisses: they were wild, unpredictable, and one-of-a-kind. Yeah, she had it bad for him.  
  
He ran his hands through her wet hair, loving the cold feeling of it against his hot skin. Then his hands slid down her body, coming to a rest on her tiny waist as she traced small circles with her finger across the back of his neck.  
  
They continued to make-out for several more minutes, until Ginny felt Draco's hand snake over her breast and to the top of the towel. His fingers slowly started to unwrap the now-damp towel away from her body, but Ginny pulled away from him.  
  
She was breathing heavily, but she still knew what she had to do. "No," she protested. "We can't."  
  
Draco growled in frustration and slammed his fist into her mattress. "Damn it, Ginny! Why can't we?"  
  
"I told you I was going to wait . . . until we're married. You agreed; you said it was the right thing to do. I'm sorry, but I have to stick to my morals."  
  
Draco got up off her bed and walked towards the door, mumbling and grunting as he went.   
  
"W-where are you going?" Ginny's voice cracked. When he didn't answer, she exclaimed, "Draco, don't leave me!"  
  
"I leave whenever the fuck I want," he answered.  
  
Ginny gaped at him, the pain obvious in her eyes.   
  
He turned around and sighed. "I-I'm sorry. It's just hard, okay? I know you can do the right thing by stopping whenever you want, but I can't."  
  
"I don't want *sex* of all things to be the one to break us up," said Ginny. "Not that we're breaking up or anything . . . right?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, I love you too much to do that, Gin. It must be all the alcohol; I think it's getting to my head."  
  
Ginny nodded. "I used the sobering-charm on you, but it's already in your bloodstream. I just took off the stupidity that came with being drunk."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "You performed the Instant-Sobering Charm?"  
  
She nodded.   
  
"But that's illegal, Gin! You're not even working!"  
  
She shrugged. "The most they can do is fine me. I don't care, it was worth it." Then she thought for a moment and said, "Since you're here already...do you think you'd might want to stay over? I think we need some quality time together."  
  
Draco winced. "Usually, when my father said, it meant he was going to use the Cruciatus Curse or some other type of torture on me. But I'm hoping you'll go easier than Lucius-The-Bastard-Malfoy," he said jokingly.  
  
Ginny knew about the horrors of Draco's childhood, but she still felt horrible for bringing them up. Draco hated it when she felt sorry for him ("I don't need anyone's pity,") so she tried not to show it. "Don't worry, we'll just talk and maybe watch a movie or something. I promise I won't beat you...tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows, making her seem identical to Ron.  
  
Draco furrowed his brows, "I never got the whole concept of those Muggle DVDs, but I guess I'll sit through it as long as I can sit with you."  
  
"Nice try, Draco. But sucking up isn't going to work this time. *I'm* picking the movie!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
Draco snorted. "Not another chick-flick," he grumbled.  
  
"They're not 'chick-flicks'; they're *romantic comedies*," Ginny reprimanded him.  
  
"Whatever, though they're not the least bit funny for comedies. And they always have the same sappy storylines!" complained Draco.  
  
Ginny playfully slapped his shoulder. "You know you love them."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine then, out!"  
  
He seemed startled. "What?"  
  
"I said, get out!"  
  
"I have to leave just because I don't have the same interests in movies as you?"  
  
Ginny put her index finger up to her cheek and cocked her head to the side. "That, and also because I need to put on some actual clothes," she said.  
  
Draco left without a word, a small smirk gracing his lips. 'At least things are normal again,' they both thought at the same time.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Um...this chapter didn't turn out at all like I orginally had planned. In fact, none of the second half was ever supposed to happen. O_o *Sigh* Oh well, it sort of wrote itself and I'm not sure I like it all. But please review, anyway. I want to know what you think. Unless, of course you thought it was awful. Then I wouldn't mind if you kept your opinion to yourself. ^_^ Oh, and I'm really, really sorry about the tremendously long delay. I'm just so lazy! -_-;  
  
I have no clue as to what's coming up in the next chapter, but I finally plan to get things moving. I think Draco and the guys are going to have auditions for strippers for the bachelor party. ^.^ Maybe some more of the kids, you know, rehearsals and all for the actual ceremony. I'm going to have time go by pretty quickly, like a month between each chapter or something. Well, anyway, stay tuned. I don't know when I'll update, but reviews always keep me going. ^_~  
  
THANK YOUS:  
  
Lexie/lexygrl - (I'm so glad you liked it that much! Thanks!)  
  
unperfection - (Wow, I made someone fall out a chair! That's so great! Whoa, that sounded weird.)  
  
grahamcrackers - (Thanks!)  
  
pixieleech - (I plan to finish it, it might take a few years, though.)  
  
hpfan00 - (Aww, thanks. I really appreciate it!)  
  
pInQuiLLus - (Harry & Hermione are considered to be part of the Weasleys and Molly loves kids so she's taken Lexi in as she would her own grandchild. This is how I always thought it would be like since Hermione's parents are Muggles and Harry's are, well, dead. Glad you like it, though! And D/G make a very cute couple!)  
  
Dracoluver2009 - (Thanks, I plan to keep working on this.)  
  
MunkieButt - (Thanks, I guess you're not a fan of H/H?)  
  
enter name - (Thank you!)  
  
Cathy1227 - (Thanks so much! Glad you like it. And with the Ron thing? My thoughts exactly. ^_^)  
  
Peachula - (Wow, you're the only one who got that Tori and Taylor were from American Juniors! Yeah, what can I say I love that show and American Idol, too. Thanks for reviewing. The bachelor party will definitely be *interesting*.)  
  
elf-princess4 - (Um, okay. Hope this tides you over till next time.)  
  
PinkTooPunk - (Thanks!)  
  
Fairy-Queen770 - (Glad you love it! Hey, my name means 'fairy queen' in Russian!)  
  
Goddess247 - (Speechless? Wow, thanks!)  
  
bella - (Thanks!)  
  
SamiJo - (Thanks for pointing out that mix-up; and yeah, the Weasley family's huge, isn't it? But I figured every kid had to have two or three kids of their own and then I didn't want to overdo it or underdo it, so this is what it came out as.)  
  
Jaded Vine - (Thanks! I'm glad you caught that mistake. I have no clue as to why I put that. Wasn't thinking, I guess.)  
  
pookie - (Thank you!)  
  
fanfict - (Thanks! I'm glad you thought I was good enough to enter that contest, but I was waaay too busy to make it!)  
  
Sara A. Malfoy - (Thanks!)  
  
Whew! That was a lot more reviews than I'd ever thought possible for this fic. I love you guys, thanks soooo much! I hope I didn't leave anyone out, and if I did, I'm really sorry, but thanks anyway!!  
  
Keep up the reviews, they really made me feel good about this fic and get this chapter out, though it took ages.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Kaori 


End file.
